


Only If You Want To

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry could never refuse Pippin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> This is old work, as such it has gone out of warranty and no service will be provided. :) Presented in it's original unedited format.

Merry ran his hand in the smooth flow of the creek and could feel his eyes widen and his tongue grow slack in his mouth when the words came out of his younger cousin's mouth. He could feel the blush spread across his chest and had wished they'd not discarded their clothing so fast to play in the shallow water...he knew he must be bright pink from his head to the waist of his now damp breeches.

"We should make love, right here. Wouldn't it be perfect?" Pippin had been calm, staring into the clear blue water as he dangled his feet in to his knees. It had seemed to him just normal conversation.

But Merry could not really believe he had heard it quite as it was said. "What did you say, Pip?" He lifted his head and raised a lazy eyebrow, attempting to act as though he was not shaking like a child on the inside.

Pippin took an almost calculated looking bite off his apple and licked the juices off his lips. "I *said* we should make love by this creek. Nobody would ever see us, and it's a lovely day... the grass is so soft..."

Merry blinked several times and realized he must look much like a fish out of water. "Well..." He looked around, not really looking for possible intruders so much as trying to force back his internal panic. "Only if you want to."

"I wouldn't 'ave suggested it if I didn't." Pippin finished his apple and tossed the core aside. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know..." Merry shifted nervously in his nest of damp grass and earth on the bank of the creek. "I... you... well... I don't know."

"Exactly. There is no reason we shouldn't." Pip pulled his feet out of the shallow water and laid back, pushing himself up in the process before rolling onto his side and staring up at Merry. "Is there?"

Merry pressed his wet fingers to his mouth, hoping for either some reason to deny Pip, or the feeling deep within his stomach to go elsewhere. It was the same internal argument each time... what was bothering him more than anything ever had in as long as they had been close to one another. It wasn't that Pip was young, or innocent or even that they were cousins. It was all because he loved Pippin more than he could ever picture loving another hobbit, lad or lass. Because every time they lay in each other's embrace and he watched Pip fall into a quiet sleep... he couldn't picture himself anywhere else.

And it could never be, he could never ask for Pippin to stay with him. To turn away his family's wishes that he should take a wife and carry on the family line. He was the Thain's son and would be Thain some day...the Took name was more important than one Brandybuck heart.

"Merry, please?"

Merry gave in and nodded, then crawled over to where the younger hobbit had rolled out on to his back. Though he knew it could only lead to trouble in the end, he could never deny Pip... never refuse his plea for physical pleasure.

Pippin's lips curled into a lazy grin as his eyes focused on Merry's face. "I love you, Merry."

Merry smiled and wet his lips, dipping in to steal a long kiss as his hands caressed Pippin's chest. His lips were soft and hungry, and his body warmed against the familiar touch. No, he could never refuse. "Love you too Pip."

Pippin's back arched as Merry's hand slid beneath the thin breaches and gently stroked at his flesh.

Gentle, always gentle with Pippin. Merry pressed small kisses to his lover's chest as he watched Pippin writhe in ecstasy, his hands digging at the damp earth as skin rubbed against skin.

Then Pippin was pulling him close, wrapping his strong arms arms around Merry's back as he came, stifling his cries with Merry's shoulder.

Merry smiled and laughed, pulling his shoulder away and capturing Pip's mouth once more as he withdrew his hand and began to play with the tender curls that had come to rest on his young lover's forehead.

Then before he could wax poetic about Pip's hair, the young hobbit was rolling him onto his back and pushing down his breeches. "Pip, you... you don't have to do that..."

"Shush!" Pippin gave him a look that would have reminded Merry of his mother in any other situation. "Relax." The youth's scowl slid into a smile as he crouched between Merry's legs and reached out with his tongue.

It was dizzying, each time. The whirl of sensation and emotion. The knowledge that what he was doing was not necessarily forbidden but definitely frowned upon against the knowledge that deep down Pippin did return the love Merry would gladly shower upon him.

And then his body twitched and twisted, his brain was mush and nothing mattered for that moment. Then Pip was curled up beside him, snuggled close and licking his lips with a smile that would rival any before it. "We should do that again some time..." Merry laughed, trying to fend off the undeniable return to the reality of the situation.

Pippin rested his head in the crook of Merry's arm and responded quietly, "Only if you want to."


End file.
